


The other sister

by Suzaku_Knight_of_One



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Sadness, Smut, Suzaku is suffering mentally from his girlfriend's death, SuzaxCornelia smut happens, suzaxeuphy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzaku_Knight_of_One/pseuds/Suzaku_Knight_of_One
Summary: Suzaku and Nunnally attend Euphy's commemoration. Suzaku remembers his past relationship with Euphy. After the memorial service, they run into Cornelia. She wants to keep Suzaku company, who is surprised at the sudden openness of his former girlfriend's elder sister. Both had missed Euphy very much since she was murdered one year ago.
Relationships: Cornelia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku, Euphemia li Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku
Kudos: 8





	The other sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-chapter-fic I wrote, because I couldn't find something similar written here.  
> I wanted to portray the relationship between Suzaku and Cornelia, before he got accepted by her, and after Euphy died. They both share their love to her, so I was a bit disappointed that nobody ships them (at least in a hurt/comfort way) after Euphy had died.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Suzaku and Nunnally attend Euphy's commemoration. Suzaku remembers his past relationship with Euphy.**

##  Painful memories

It was already at dusk when the people gathered in the courtyard of the Britannian Palace at Pendragon. The visitors belonged to the Britannian nobility or had a high rank in the military. Britannian flags hung down from the palace walls and benches were placed behind the altar, similar to a church. On the sides of the entire courtyard torches were burning on the left and right, creating a romantic but also a sad atmosphere. On the stage, in the background of the lectern, there was a gigantic picture of Euphemia, in which she smiled happily. This was the one-year commemoration of her death.  
  
The mood was accordingly melancholic and people whispered while waiting for the opening speech. Suzaku, who was wearing his Knight of Seven uniform, had put on a thoughtful, sad look as he passed the royal gate and saw the picture of his beloved princess. He paused for a moment and stopped.  
  
"Suzaku? Have we reached our seats yet?" He was immediately torn from his thoughts by Nunnally, who was sitting in a wheelchair in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me, Nunnally...! I'm sorry, ...! was just thinking...," Suzaku said in a sad voice as he immediately started to move and pushed Nunnally in front of him until they reached their seats in one of the first rows at the edge of the benches.  
  
"Suzaku...," Nunnally spoke compassionately as she put her hand on his.  
  
"I know how you feel. I feel the same. I wish Euphy were still here too." Nunnally also sounded sad as she remembered her last encounter with her beloved sister.  
  
"She was... someone I not only loved. I admired her. She always wanted the best for everyone..." It came over Suzaku's lips, depressed, who had to hold back not to burst into tears. Nunnally felt the emotional impact of Euphy's death on Suzaku through the touch of his hand, which she immediately reached for.  
  
He had lost his joy since he had been on duty as one of the Knight of Round, shortly after Euphemia had been killed by Zero. Every day was a mental torture for him. Every day without his beloved princess. He wanted to continue their common goal in life, to liberate Japan, now alone. But this reminded him of her again, which made things even more difficult for him. He missed her so much when he thought of her and was often overwhelmed by his feelings. He doubted himself and whether he could still succeed in reaching their common goal. Her murder by his best friend, his doubts and feelings of guilt for having committed the murder of his father and thereby making Japan give up, left him in a mental state far from joy. If he had been able to do so, he would have ended his life long ago.  
  
Suddenly a voice sounded, which drew attention to the stage and it became quiet. Before them stood Cornelia, Euphy's eleven years older sister. It was not surprising that it was she who would hold the memorial service. Cornelia was also very much affected by the death of her younger sister. Suzaku knew this just too well. When she began her speech, she let her eyes wander over the people who had come.  
  
She finally saw Suzaku and Nunnally sitting in the front row. Inwardly, it cheered her up a little to see them here. Since she knew that Suzaku had truly loved Euphy, she trusted him and felt on the same wavelength with him. She had realized then that Suzaku, as Euphy's knight, was not a flawed choice of her sister when she realized how courteously he treated her and that he wanted to protect her at all costs.  
  
At first, she regarded Suzaku as a fraudulent Eleven who didn't care about her sister, but about his career. But she was very much mistaken in him.  
She had tried hard not to acknowledge him and to talk Euphy out the relationship with Suzaku. She had just wanted the best for her younger sister and had been convinced that this would not be an Eleven. Now she regretted her stubbornness. She had only made the life unnecessarily difficult for Euphy by forbidding her any private meetings with Suzaku.  
  
Suzaku slowly pulled his hand away from Nunnallys. He was too depressed to show her his grief any longer. She sighed inwardly, but could understand his attitude. Suzaku generally had difficulty dealing with his feelings openly. For a long time he tried to cover them up with false cheerfulness.

As Cornelia talked, she became more and more quieter in Suzaku's ears until his thoughts were finally completely absorbed in a memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
 _Suzaku had been in Euphemia's Personnel Knight Service for three weeks. They had confessed their love to each other and now they wanted to build a special zone for Japan together. Euphemia had been given responsibility for Japan and got her own office because of her new position after her half-brother Clowis had been murdered by Zero. The two of them were in her office now.  
  
"Then I will leave...", said Suzaku with a weak smile as his service for the day was over and he turned away from Euphemia.  
  
Since the beginning of his Knighthood, every time he said goodbye when he turned to leave, he hoped some day something more would happen between them privately. However, Cornelia had threatened to forbid him private contact with her sister and Euphy didn't seem to dare to make the first step. He didn't know what he could do against this situation.  
  
But he desired a relationship with the princess so much. They already had a secret relationship, but the restrictions of not publicly confessing that they were a couple didn't make it feel like that. Euphy had asked him to be patient, so that her over worried sister could get used to him. Suzaku doubted, however, that this would ever happen and Cornelia would accepted him.  
  
"Wait, Suzaku!" Euphy suddenly shouted after him.  
  
He stopped and when he turned around, he felt her soft lips on his own. Immediately he responded to the kiss, which became more and more passionate, and embraced her at the waist. He closed his eyes and put his tongue in her mouth. Euphy was surprised by his desire and welcomed him. An intimate kiss arose, such as they had never kissed before.  
  
Suzaku left Euphy when he noticed the office door open and gasped for breath. Euphy could interpret his reaction hesitantly when she saw that her sister had entered her office without warning. They both tried to hold their breath for a moment to avoid any sign of their intimate kiss, which worked only moderately.  
  
"Euphy, I see your personal knight is still here," she noted as she gave Suzaku a skeptical look, telling him that he was no longer welcome here.  
  
"I... bid farewell, to you, your Highness," Suzaku bowed to Euphy immediately and left the room, somewhat intimidated by the appearance of her elder sister. Euphemia watched him with a guilty look.  
  
"Big Sister! Suzaku and I were still busy on business... couldn't you have come later?" Euphy lied with a depressed and angry look.  
  
"Euphy... ...you know I don't trust Kururugi! Have you ever imagined that he might just be using you?!" Cornelia accused her. Euphy lowered her head and her expression changed to disappointment.  
  
"I know you don't trust him. But I also know that nothing will ever be enough proof for you, that he is the right one for me! We love each other, even if you may not believe him," she assured desperately. She loved her big sister, but when it came to her safety, Cornelia distrusted anyone she hadn't chosen for Euphy herself.  
  
"Oh, Euphy... I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to prevent, that you are getting hurt. Even if you don't understand it yet...," Cornelia bent over to her to lay one hand on her sister's head, who was a few inches shorter than her.  
  
"I know you are worried about me...," said Euphy, doubting how she could convince her sister.  
  
"That's settled, then. You will not meet with Kururugi privately without my permission," she made clear in summary as she took her hand off Euphy's head again and left the room hesitantly after receiving a nod from her to confirm.  
  
Euphy wanted so much more with Suzaku than just a business relationship. She really felt guilty for being such a burden to Suzaku and not being able to stand up to her sister and the rest of her family. Suzaku had left her office today in a very depressed state. Euphy felt that he would have liked to kiss her for much longer. And somehow she was afraid of losing him. He loved her like no one else, but that kind of relationship wouldn't make him happy. He needed her, his deep kiss had shown her that today. As his girlfriend, not as his superior. And not only he felt this desire, she herself wanted him just as much._  
 _Before Euphemia wanted to leave her office, she looked at her schedule once more. She noticed that tomorrow her sister would be out of the country. This was the opportunity she and Suzaku were to take! This realization lifted her spirits and a shy smile formed on Euphemia's lips. So if they were forbidden to do so, they had to secretly develop their relationship.  
  
Suzaku was in his bed and he sighed because of what had just happened. Euphy didn't have to feel guilty towards him. She couldn't help the distrust of her worried big sister. But what she could help ... was the erection that her kiss had caused to him.  
  
He hoped Cornelia hadn't noticed when he left the room. And if she did, he hoped she didn't mention it before Euphy. He was most embarrassed. Normally he had his hormones under control, but slowly they seemed to get out of control the more time he spent with Euphy but had to stay physically away from her. So in that sense he was only human.  
  
He led one hand to his member, which was calling for his attention. When he closed his eyes while massaging his cock, thinking of his princess, a feeling of relief came over him and he started to move his hand up and down faster. It wasn't the first time he imagined Euphy while masturbating. Of course he hadn't told her about it. By now he didn't even know if he would ever get the chance to turn his sexual fantasies into experiences with her. He loved her and he wanted to show her how much.  
  
  
The next day everything went as usual, Suzaku was busy with Euphy on their project. When they were finally alone in the evening and Euphemia had ordered her guards to go home in the meantime, she found herself alone again with Suzaku in her office.  
Suzaku also wanted to leave the room, as he wasn't willing to run into Cornelia again. But he was stopped by Euphy this time as well.  
  
"Suzaku, wait...! I... must apologize for my sister's behavior...," said Euphy in a desperate voice.  
  
"Euphy... you don't have to apologize for that... Your sister loves you very much and just wants to protect you," he reassured her, forcing himself to smile.  
"And... ...I think I'd better leave before I run into her again..." He tried to turn away, but Euphy held his hand, which surprised him and he stopped abruptly.  
  
"My sister has an appointment abroad today. She won't be back until tomorrow... you know... what that means?" she smiled somewhat embarrassed.  
  
Suzaku also blushed when he understood what Euphy was up to.  
"You... ...are you really... I mean, are you really ready to...?" he stammered. Was it really what he hoped Euphy would do?  
"I...want to spend this evening with you... I want nothing more than to do what normal couples do... and, um... ...and you want it too, don't you?"  
She was deeply embarrassed, but tried not to seem shy.  
  
"Of course... of course, I want you! - I mean... I want to spend some time with you privately!" Suzaku made it more than clear to her in the first sentence what he was longing for, even though he corrected himself in the second attempt because he was too embarrassed.  
  
As soon as he had said that, Euphy went on her tiptoes to involve him in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same and put his arms around her waist. Both enjoyed the kiss, which became more and more passionate. Desire rose again in Suzaku. Desire ,that this time he could actually satisfy. When he separated from her again, he looked into her sparkling eyes with a gentle smile.  
  
"So... what place did you have in mind, Euphy...?" he asked curiously in a subdued voice.  
  
"Er...we can't go to my palace room, someone would probably notice us. So, I thought... about here," she replied insecurely.  
  
"Oh! That... is no problem... so... um...," said he shamefully as he looked around the room and, given the limited possibilities, he suspected that Euphy wanted to do it with him on her desk. That Euphy was the type who made such a suggestion was something Suzaku never expected. He didn't want to show that this thought excited him very much, as he had imagined himself taking her on the desk several times since he had been working with her here. But every time he did so he felt quite dirty and if Euphy had found out about it he would probably have wanted to bury himself in shame._

_"Suzaku... may I...?" she asked shyly as she laid her hands on his uniform to unbutton it._

_"Of course, Euphy... you... can do anything to me... I am all yours," he smiled as his desire was clearly audible in his voice._

_She got rid of his uniform jacket and then of his shirt. She had seen him in bathing trunks before, so the sight was nothing new. However, she had to admit again what a trained and beautiful body her lover had, despite his scars, that his body inherited._

_She looked at him and then with one finger she shyly drove over his pectoral muscles down to his abdominal muscles. Suzaku watched her as she did so and had to gasp quietly as it excited him increasingly. He finally wanted to see his dream woman undressed in front of him. She was wearing her service uniform, which consisted of a blazer and trousers._

_He stood close in front of her and unbuttoned her top. Euphy trusted him completely, although she still seemed a bit insecure. She watched him as he finally brushed her blouse off her shoulders and looked at her bra with fascination._

_"Euphy... may I?" he asked to be sure before he removed it._

_She blushed again and confirmed his intention._

_With deft grips, Suzaku opened the clasp with one hand behind her back and the bra fell to the floor. He breathed with relish when he saw her bare breasts for the first time. They were big and shapely, so he could no longer hold back and touch them. He put one hand on her breast and gently began to massage it, causing Euphy to moan. Her breast felt soft and as good as he had imagined. He suddenly bent down to suck on it._

_"Ah... Suzaku..." Euphy whimpered under his intimate touch._

_After all, no one had ever touched her in this way before. It was all new to her, which is why she was insecure. She now put her hands on Suzaku's pants to undo his belt. When she failed miserably because she was too distracted and excited, he helped her with one hand and his pants slid to the ground. He stopped his touches to let a glance wander over her. She looked at him and her eyes fell on his boxers and the bulge that was visible._

_Hesitantly she put her hands on the waistband to take them off. Before she could decide to do so, she was interrupted by Suzaku:_

_"Euphy... you do not have to if you don't want it. I won't be angry with you if you don't want to go that far..."_

_"No, I... want to do this with you!" she confirmed to him._

_"Euphy, you... are a virgin, aren't you?" Suzaku suddenly asked, ashamed not to have asked her earlier._

_"Yes. I... hope you don't mind..." she replied embarrassed. He thought his hunch was right. After all, she was only sixteen and also a princess who had never had a relationship before and who was looked after by her older sister._

_"It's no problem. I... I just want you to know that I have some experience, in case... ...if that's... ...important to you," he admitted. He wanted her to know what she was getting into and didn't think it was right to keep it from her that she wasn't his first. However, she was his first great love and relationship._

_Euphy was a bit sad inside about this fact, but on the other hand, she convinced herself that it probably had advantages._

_"That's fine... I'll... be in safe hands," she smiled._

_He smiled at her too, relieved by her reaction. Then he let her go on and took off his pants. So he stood naked in front of her. She looked at him astonished and with red cheeks. Then she hesitantly put one hand around his stiff member and when she started to massage it as he had massaged her breast, she made Suzaku moan._

_"Mmm... Euphy..." he gasped. He didn't expect her to put her hand around his cock, shy as she seemed to him. And it felt really good. He wanted to get a massage from her already for a longer time, but there was the danger that he wouldn't last much longer, if he let her continue now._

_"Ah... that's enough, Euphy..." he moaned as he grabbed her by the wrist to remove her hand from his throbbing cock._

_Euphy looked at him questioningly and a bit guilty._

_"Have I... have I done something wrong...?" she finally asked._

_"No...you... uhm... your touch is too satisfying to continue... we want to spend our first time together in the first place," he told her shamefully, hoping that this explanation would be enough._

_"Oh, I see! .. I'm sorry," she reacted embarrassed._

_He finally kissed her tenderly, while he now also tampered with her trousers. After he got rid of them, he went for her panties. Euphy trusted him and concentrated fully on the kiss._

_Then he suddenly lifted her up by grabbing her by her thighs so that his hip was between her legs and set her down on the table top. They interrupted the kiss, gasping for breath._

_Suzaku had a condom in one hand, which he had kept in his trouser pocket, with the quiet hope that he would use it one day. Euphy watched as he tore it open and rolled it around his hard member with a deft movement. So he had been prepared for it, which made it easier for Euphy. If she had tried to get contraceptives, her sister would certainly have noticed._

_"Are you ready, my princess?" he asked her with lusty eyes as he positioned himself._

_She nodded and he took a finger with which he entered her. She gasped as he moved inside her and added a second and third finger. Then he removed his hand from her most intimate part and let his cock slide into her._

_Both had to groan when he was immediately completely inside her. He paused briefly so she could get used to his length and size._

_"Are you all right, Euphy?..." he asked somewhat worried and with effort to hold back._

_"Yes, go... go on, Suzaku!" she asked him. It was a completely new feeling for her, but not a bad one at all._

_He didn't let her say that twice. He moved inside her with an increasingly rapid rhythm. Because of his restraint, his thrusts were still controlled, as he did not want to hurt her by giving in to his desire to fuck her wildly._

_"Ahh Suzaku!!" she shouted as she reached her climax, bringing Suzaku himself over the edge. He moaned her name as he released into her._

_Her hot tightness around his cock felt even more pleasant than he had imagined. Sweaty, he slid out of her. When their breath had returned to normal, Suzaku got rid of the used condom and threw it in the trash._

_"Suzaku, that was... really awesome! I've never felt so... satisfied," she shyly confessed to her knight._

_"I know what you mean!" he grinned. "I... am relieved that it turned out beautiful to you too," he added._

_"I love you, Suzaku," said Euphy as she pulled him to her side to involve him in a kiss again._

_"And I love you too, my princess," he replied happily as they parted again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Suzaku awoke from his thoughts and sharpened his senses, he realized that Cornelia was still standing at the lectern and Nunnally was probably listening intently next to him. Suddenly, he felt an uncomfortable twitch in his pants and he had to embarrassingly realize that his member had become hard.

His memories of Euphemia not only triggered sadness and despair in him, but also let him know of his suppressed sexual desires. It had been a whole year since he had last been intimate with anyone. And this was beginning to show.

When Cornelia looked directly at him as she finished her speech, Suzaku blushed briefly. The state he was in was just highly inappropriate and he had to hide it as much as possible until he got rid of his problem.

Wasn't this day already hard enough for him?!

After Cornelia's last sentence there was a short silence to be in memory of Euphemia. Afterwards people rose and went to the forecourt where candles could be lighted. It was already at darkest night and a romantic view of the starry night sky presented itself, as far as one could think of romance on such an occasion.

Suzaku went outside the courtyard with Nunnally to light candles as well. Fortunately, her wheelchair provided him with a screen so his problem could stay unnoticed. At least he hoped so. As soon as they were outside, they were spotted by Cornelia, who came towards them.

Somehow, the last thing he needed was Euphy's big sister to appear at this time... _  
_


End file.
